


Let the dragon consume you!

by Ilyasviel



Series: Let the dragons consume you! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Noodles, Flirting, I said smut already?, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sassy, Sassy Hanzo, Shameless Smut, because you will have lots of it, sassy hanzo is LIFE, sassy mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Since Hanzo has reached the watchpoint and meet with the so-called Overwatch, his life has turned into a whirlpool of madness. He knows he is doing the correct thing, helping them will give him the chance to regain a part of his lost honour. But seeing every day the monster his brother has become… is hard. A little corner of his dormant heart is happy to know he is still alive, but what he sees in front of him is not Genji, not by far. But he has to endure it. The mission is too important, the outcome too necessary, to let his pettiness disturb the peace of the newly formed group of outcasts.A week after his arrival, Winston announces some new members will reach the watchpoint in some hours, and Hanzo moves to sit on the bridge outside, facing the sea. What will the new members bring to his life? It will be more pain, or he will find some friendly faces at last?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it xDDDD I can't resist the McHanzo calling anymore >___<
> 
> I promised myself to stop writing about OW until january, but this two has decided to pester my awaken hours with images of hot smut and I must stop everything and write it. And I must admit, I had SO MUCH FUN doing it XDDD this sassy Hanzo is LIFE <3
> 
> As I put in the tags, this fic was born with the idea of SHAMELESS SMUT, but my brain didn't let me write the hottie scenes directly, and you will have lots of banter and flirting on them :P
> 
> A big, BIG thanks to my lovely [Ziane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane), who works as a beta as much as an inspiring force in my writing life <3 love you with all my smutty heart, darlin'! xD
> 
> I put some japanese words there, related to the 'official' name of Hanzo's gear. I'll put the translations in the notes of each chapter ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy my little McHanzo tribute, have fun! and wait for more adventures of this two... I really enjoyed writing my sassy Hanzo xDDD

Since Hanzo has reached the watchpoint and meet with the so-called Overwatch, his life has turned into a whirlpool of madness. He knows he is doing the correct thing, helping them will give him the chance to regain a part of his lost honour. But seeing every day the monster his brother has become… is hard. A little corner of his dormant heart is happy to know he is still alive, but what he sees in front of him is not Genji, not by far. But he has to endure it. The mission is too important, the outcome too necessary, to let his pettiness disturb the peace of the newly formed group of outcasts. 

 

The other members keep their distance from him, which is understandable. Some of them knew him just for being the one who slaughtered Genji, and the rest had heard about his bounty hunter adventures. His days are filled with silence and sidelong glances. The only ones who talk to him are the youngest of the team, Hana and Lucio, who is too good-hearted to disregard him for his past actions. A week after his arrival, Winston announces some new members will reach the watchpoint in some hours, and Hanzo moves to sit on the bridge outside, facing the sea. He needs to toughen his soul for another set of eyes looking at him with disdain.

 

Hanzo was sitting cross-legged, hands joined and rested on his lap, trying to meditate when a sound startled him. Opening his eyes, he found a lithe girl dressed in vibrant colours leaning on the wall. She has a glowing device on her chest, but her stance is so relaxed he begins to feel nervous. A big smile grows on her face when she sees the raising of his brows. “Hiya, love! I’m Lena. You must be Hanzo, right?”

 

His memory helps him to identify her. Now that he takes a second look at her, he recognises her from the Overwatch posters, Tracer, the time runner. Standing slowly, he gives her a half bow. “The one and only. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

She giggles, making him fight the little smile growing on her face. This girl is even cheerful than Hana. “So formal! Have the rest treated ya well?”

 

He breaks the eye contact, looking to the sea again, “As well as one can expect. I’ve been the monster who almost killed his own brother for so many years that is hard to forget it, even when the cyborg has been the one who convinced me to stay.”

 

Hanzo was distracted with the light playing on the water and the sound of the waves that he didn’t listen the sound of steps climbing the stairs until a voice surprises him, “And they will keep looking you with hate if you keep calling him that, Shimada.”

 

Turning to face the newcomer, Hanzo’s brows raise high, eyes open in surprise. A cowboy stood there, with the complete look: the Stetson hat, a serape, the biggest revolver he has ever seen and the boots with bright spurs on it. Tracer pushes the shoulder of the newcomer playfully, “Come on, cowboy! Be nice!”

 

“Yeah, sweet pie. I’ll behave.” Facing Hanzo again, who was still trying to understand what is happening, he takes off his hat, resting it on his chest before tilting his head while touching it with a finger of his free hand. “Nice to meet ya, the name’s McCree.” 

 

Raising a brow, Hanzo can’t believe the perfect specimen of a cowboy he has in front of his eyes. “Likewise, cowboy.” The man gives him a lopsided grin before returning the hat to its original position. Hanzo grin mimics his, and for a moment, he let his old self appears briefly, surprising the three of them when he chuckles, “And where’s Silver?”

 

A couple of seconds pass before the cowboy’s rich laugh echoes in the yard, “Dang, Shimada. Didn’t know ya got a sense of humour under this long face. But I like it.” 

 

Tracer is at a lost, looking at them without understanding the joke. At last, Jesse takes pity on her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him, “Silver was the name of the horse of an old western television series.”

 

“Ugh! Old men jokes…”

 

Her joke earned her a pinch on her cheek, accompanied by a soft chuckle from the two men. Letting her go, McCree pushes her slightly before turning to face Hanzo again. “Anyway, we have to move, little one. Winston is waiting for us and my data.” Touching the hem of his hat, he tilts his head, saluting Hanzo, “See ya around, pumpkin.” Hanzo lowers his head before he leaves the roof, with the sound of Tracer’s giggle following him. Returning to his original position, Hanzo sits back, crossing his legs and resting the hands on his thighs, letting the sound of the waves lull his mind into relaxation.

 

The rest of the evening passes in a blur. Night catches Hanzo still sitting on the bridge, legs begging him to move soon. With a soft grunt, he stands up, flexing his arms and legs to recover the flux of blood in his dormant limbs. When he feels confident enough to walk without shame inside the compound, he walks down the set of stairs, reaching the main door of the building. The rest of the team must be sitting around the communal table, eating together, like the close group they are. With a soft pang of loneliness in his chest, he steps inside. As he assumed, they are already there, joking and laughing with the newcomers. He passes by, nodding to his brother before picking up his share of the meal before walking away to eat in his quarters, like every day. He has grown accustomed to his solitude. His dragons have been the only company he regularly had since that night on Hanamura. That’s the reason he almost jumps when a hard knock sounded on his door. Putting aside the tray of half eaten food, he closes the distance and opens it. To his surprise, the door frame was full of cowboy. One of his hands is behind his back, but he uses the other to touch the hem of his hat, “Howdy!”

 

Hanzo keeps grasping the door with a raised brow, “Good night, Lone Ranger. To what do I owe this honour?”

 

McCree chuckles, winking at him while showing what he has been hiding behind his back. “I’ve been talkin’ with Genji, and he may have said that you have a sweet taste for good poison. I happen to have a nice bottle of aged whiskey, and I’m willin’ to share if you’re in the mood.”

 

Stepping aside from the door, Hanzo beckons him inside before returning to sit on the bed, “I will never say no to free booze, cowboy. I’m still finishing my meal, do you mind?.”

 

Jesse closes the door behind him, moving to pick up the chair from the desk and moving it near the bed. “Take your time, sweetheart.”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Hanzo sits in the bed, leaning his back on the wall and recovering the tray, eating in silence while Jesse watches him. Swallowing the mouthful of fried rice Lucio has cooked, Hanzo puts aside the chopsticks, sipping some water from a bottle beside him before fixing his gaze on McCree. “Have I something in my face, cowboy?”

 

“Just an interesting Japanese ex-yakuza with a sexy voice. Nothin’ to worry yourself about, sweet pie.”

 

Recovering the bowl of rice and the chopsticks, Hanzo winks at Jesse, “You will need more alcohol than that to make this silly pick up lines work with me, cowboy. Anyway, the glasses are in the bathroom, can you retrieve them while I finish my meal?”

 

Putting the bottle on the floor beside the chair, McCree stands and goes to the bathroom, coming back shortly with a pair of glasses on his hands. Hanzo is almost done with his meal and takes the last bites while leaving the bed, the customary corner of the desk waiting for his dishes. Jesse is already pouring the golden nectar into the glasses, serving a good share of it for each of them. Returning the bottle to the floor, he handles one of the glasses to Hanzo, who picks it up before returning to the bed and sitting on it. They raise their drinks in a silent toast, taking a long sip of it and enjoying the flavour. Jesse hums his happiness into the glass when the earthy taste of the whiskey fills his mouth. Hanzo enjoys it too but in a more reserved way.

 

After a couple of minutes they spend savouring their drinks, Hanzo leans the half-empty glass on his knee, “And now that we have enjoyed your excuse, will you tell me the real reason for this visit?”

 

With a shrug, McCree moves forward, leaning the elbows on his knees while he rolls the glass between his hands. “I owe Genji a bottle of sake. He said you would ask about the reasons before we finished our first drink. But yeah, I came here for a reason…” He winks at him with a mischievous smile on his face, “Besides the obvious one, sweet pie.” Hanzo raises a brow, hiding his mirrored expression from him with the glass, waiting for him to keep going. “Genji may have let slip that you may have contacts in London that can be helpful for a mission.”

 

“I will need some intel about the mission before saying if I have them or not.”

 

Taking a long sip from the glass, Jesse puts it down with the bottle and crosses his arms, leaning back in the chair again. “It is not a complicated one, but we need some help to infiltrate a party and stole some information from the host.”

 

The whiskey on his hands has warmed with the heat of his hands, the scent of it intensified. Finishing the drink, he keeps the glass on his leg, “And the name of the host?”

 

“Direct to the point, huh? I like that in a man, darlin’. The name’s Donovan. He is an arms dealer and some kind of ampa leader.”

 

Hanzo huffs, raising a brow to him, “You can omit the _‘kind of’_ part, cowboy. Donovan is the king of the sewers in London. I knew him from my days of working as a weapon to hire. I’m sure I can get you that invitation, and maybe some extra info, if needed.”

 

Recovering the glass and the bottle from the floor, Jesse serves himself another share of whiskey, offering the bottle to Hanzo, who does the same before returning it to him. “Much obliged. I’ve spent the last months trying to find the way to infiltrate his house and just when I was about to do it, the call came, and I had to leave London to came here.” Taking a long gulp, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before continuing, “But I plan to come back and finish the job. I’m gonna talk with Winston tomorrow about it. This man has to go down if we want to give hope to London.” When Hanzo just nods at him before sipping his drink, Jesse keeps going, “I talked about it with Lena on our way here, and she says she will help me to convince Winston to send a small team to deal with him.”

 

Hanzo’s fingers are drumming on the glass, “Good luck with that. I hope Lena has the special ability to convince our simian leader. Anyway, send me the info you have about the party, and I will see what I can do to help.”

 

“Thanks, sweet pea. I’ll send you an email with all the info.” Recovering the bottle before standing up, he offers it to Hanzo with a big smile on his face. “Now, as much as I want to stay here and finish this with you, I’ve been awake for twenty hours, and I need to lay down. Keep it, and we can finish it any other day.”

 

Hanzo picks up the bottle, leaning it on his leg, “Good night then, cowboy.”

 

“Nighty pumpkin.” 

 

Jesse leaves the room, the soft scent of his cologne and the smell of his flavoured cigars permeating the air long before he left. Hanzo stays in bed for some minutes, nursing the drink in his hands. His mind is already thinking about who and how to contact their resources in London’s underground. By the time he comes with a plan, the whiskey has gone, and a green light is blinking on his screen, showing that he has a private message waiting for him. Leaving the bed, he puts the empty glass and the half-full bottle of whisky on the desk, opening the message. True to his words, Jesse has sent him the details about the party. In three weeks Donovan will be hosting a celebration on his London house. It is a party for arms dealers and mercenaries, organised to show the power of the man. He sent a series of messages to his contacts in the island, telling them that he needs an ID for the party, untraceable and without a recognisable name on it. With the task finished, he begins with his night rituals, changing his clothes, brushing his teeth and freeing his hair from the ponytail he always wears those days. The scent of the cowboy still lingers in the air when he falls asleep, which is the reason he points at when his dreams are filled with dark and sassy cowboy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Hanzo practices kyūdō, the Japanese martial art of archery. And the equipment they use has especific names:  
> \- Kyūdōgi: The kimono  
> \- Mitsu-gake: A glove with three fingers and a protection for the arm.  
> \- Yazutsu: The ceremonial karkaj  
> \- Yumi: The bow. Hanzo didn't have a real yumi (they are around 2m long, but I used the name anyway >_<)

His morning has begun like the rest. He washed his face and brushed his unruled hair, dressed up with his kyūdōgi and the mitsu-gake, picking up the yazutsu and the yumi, and leave the room to train with the first light of the day. The base has a big area around the entrance where he can train his jumps, climbs and shoots. After the training, he goes back to his room to shower after picking up something to eat in the mess hall. The rest of the team are scattered around the base, training or just talking between them. He hasn’t seen his brother or the youngsters and his morning has passed in utter silence, just broken by the soft whispers of his dragons. Reaching his room, the spirits manifest to sniff the hot chocolate he always grabs for them. Hanzo has to smile, seeing the little dragons surrounding the mug and taking turns to lap the hot beverage, making little-contented sounds. He showers while the spirits drink their breakfast, the clothes and weapons perfectly stored in their place before he enters the bathroom. Leaving the steaming room with water dripping from his long hair, Hanzo sees the blinking light of his computer signalling an incoming message. Sitting in front of it with a towel hanging from his neck, Hanzo turns on the screen. As he expected, his contacts on London has answered his call, and he has full access to Donovan’s party, but he has another one, from Winston, calling him for a meeting in half an hour. He has time enough to dress and eat his breakfast.

 

Winston was waiting for him in Athena’s room, with Tracer and McCree. Genji and Mercy are sitting in a corner, talking quietly. Hanzo knocks at the door, the conversations around him stopping to watch him enter the room. “Good morning, you called?”

 

Tracer smiles broadly, beckoning him to come closer them, “Morning!”

 

McCree salutes him with a touch on his hat, and Mercy just ignores him, as always. Genji touches his heart with a fisted hand before resuming his conversation with the doctor. Hanzo takes the steps that separate him from the cowboy, offering him a pad with the information his contacts has sent. “You will find there everything you may need.”

 

“So efficient! Thank ya kindly, darlin’” The cowboy picks up the pad, taking a quick look at it before turning to face Winston, “See? He has done more for the mission in some hours than I did in months stalking that son of a bitch.”

 

Winston is leaning on the table, with his arms crossed and a pissed frown, “Fine. But you and Tracer can’t return to London yet. We have received intel that Talon wants to attack the Overwatch museum, and I need a full team to stop them. Shimada-san, do you mind travelling to London alone and make the preparations for the team? McCree and Lena will join you as soon as we are back from the States.”

 

The archer’s face can’t hide the surprise. They had been ignoring him for the last weeks, and now they are giving him a mission? “No problem. I can arrange transport and accommodations for us, but I will need to stay low. My head still has a price.”

 

McCree chuckles behind him, still reading the pad, “Don’t worry, sweet pie. As soon as ol’ me put a single foot in King’s Row, they will forget about you. My sorry ass is too tempting to the bounty hunters, for more than one reason.”

 

Genji soft laugh makes a little smile appear on Hanzo’s face. “Thank you, cowboy. You can be a beautiful decoy, but I’m very capable of staying low. I knew a couple of secure places in the slums. As soon as I’m established there, I’ll send coordinates to Athena, and we can meet there when you are ready.”

 

Turning to type in the computer, Winston looks at them over his big shoulder, “Then is settled. You can leave whenever you can, Shimada-san. I will lead the team that will protect the museum. We will leave at midday.”

 

With the meeting finished, Hanzo didn’t have a reason to remain there and leaves the room after nodding to his brother and McCree, who was looking at him with a lopsided grin. Reaching his place, he begins to pack his belongings, taking extra care of protecting the yumi and yazutsu. The dragons are perched on the pillow, twisted between them like kittens, glowing eyes fixed on him while he moves around the room. Miyako raises her head, little tail wagging, “You will treat us with some pastries once we reach London, right, master?”

 

The sweet tooth of his dragon-spirits always makes him smile, is good that they have a weak point, because they are two against him, and without the leverage of the pastries or chocolate, he will lose every single discussion. “Only if you behave in the journey.”

 

Hikaru huffs under his sister’s head, “We always behave, master.”

 

“Uh-huh.” The dragons raise their heads at the same time, glowing eyes boring a hole in Hanzo’s chest, “Kidding. Of course, you do, my friends. Let me check the best way to--” A knock in the door stops his speech, the spirits hiding under the pillow, which surprises Hanzo, they tend to disappear instead of hiding… Moving closer to the door, he opens it just to find McCree waiting outside. “Cowboy.”

 

“Howdy! Have a moment?” Hanzo steps aside, returning to the drawers where he has been selecting the clothes for the mission. McCree moves into the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. “Hope you don’t mind I asked Winston for your help on this mission.”

 

Hanzo looks over his shoulder while picking up some clean shirts and underwear. “Not at all. I’ve been locked inside the base for weeks, and a change of landscape will do me good.”

 

“Great! Then--” McCree words got cut in half, his head tilting to one side, “You have two of them!”

 

Turning with his hands full of clothes, he finds the cowboy looking directly on the bed, where the head of Miyako and Hikaru are peaking under the pillow. Rolling his eyes, he moves closer to the bed, leaving the clothes on it before sitting. The dragons leave their hiding spot, climbing on him and looking intently to McCree. “I will assume you have seen Isamu.”

 

McCree’s eyes are following the movements of the blue spirits, watching how one of them sits on Hanzo’s lap and the other perched itself on his shoulders. “Yeah. We spent too many hours together in our Blackwatch days to not seeing him. Yours are slightly different.”

 

Hanzo’s fingers begin to scratch under the head of the one his lap, “Yes. Mine are the oldest one, twin spirits of wisdom. As you are familiar with the concept, I will move directly to the introductions.” He points to the one he is petting, “This one is Miyako, and the one on my shoulder is Hikaru, the older sister of the loot.” McCree salutes them with a half bow, taking off his hat while moving closer. Miyako raises his head, sniffing the air when the cowboy steps closer, but Hikaru just looks intently at him, extending a little paw in his direction.

 

Taking the hint, McCree’s arm moves closer, and he didn’t flinch when an ancient spirit jumps to him and wraps itself around his arm. The dragon shining eyes are fixed on McCree’s face, and the man moves the arm up, levelling her with his face. “Howdy, little one. Name’s McCree.”

 

Hikaru tilt her head, eyes still fixed on the gunslinger’s, “You have sharp eyes, stranger.”

 

The deep voice surprises him, and even more the feminine tone of it, “Thank you, darlin’.” The dragon is moving to his shoulder, positioning herself across them, with the head resting on his shoulder. McCree looks at Hanzo, finding him still petting the other one, with a soft smile on his face. “Isamu never wanted even to talk directly to me. I reckon she likes me.”

 

A tiny clawed paw touches his face, making him turn to look at Hikaru, “Don’t make me think about it, gunslinger.”

 

His deep laugh fills the room, making the smile on Hanzo’s face grow, “I like that one, Shimada.”

 

Miyako snorts, which makes McCree chuckle, “Spend some centuries with her and you will change your mind.”

 

Raising a hand to cover his mouth and coughing against it, trying to hide the laugh he was repressing, Hanzo fixes his attention on McCree, who is still moving his gaze between Hikaru and him. “Welcome to the select group who enjoy their bittering, cowboy. Do you need anything?”

 

“I’m honoured.” He winks to Hanzo, making Miyako snorts again before hiding his head under Hanzo’s hand. “I came to tell you Lena, and I have convinced Winston to make a little detour and take you to London in our transport.”

 

Nodding to him, Hanzo moves Miyako from his lap to the bed, standing and recovering the clothes from the bed, returning to the corner where he has his bag and storing them inside. “Thank you. It will be easier if I didn’t have to find a way to reach the city, but I didn’t want to disturb your plans.”

 

McCree has moved closer to the bed and is helping Hikaru to lay on it, “No worries. We will only add an hour to our trip. Anyway, we will leave in an hour, can you be ready for then?”

 

“Sure. I’m only bringing the few necessary items. I will buy whatever I need once we reach the city.”

 

When the pair of dragons returns to their spot on the pillow, McCree steps back, returning to the door, “Perfect. Then I’ll be going. I need to make my own bag, and Winston is not a patient man, simian... whatever. See ya, darlin’.”

 

He leaves the room before any of them can say their farewells. Hikaru raises her head and makes a little light trick to catch Hanzo’s attention, “I like him. He has death in his eyes, but goodness on the heart. And he smells funny.” Hanzo keeps working on his bag, ignoring the two sets of eyes following his movements, but Hikaru is not someone to ignore. A sharp lighting hits his back, making him jump. When he turns to look at the bed, she has laid down, keeping an eye on him with the other closed, “And I know you like him too. Try to not overthink about it this time, master.” With that, she closes the eye and proceeds to ignore him for the rest of the morning until they receive the call to meet with the rest of the team in the hangar.

 

By the time Athena informed him to board the ship, Hanzo has everything ready. He has had the time to say goodbye to Genji, explaining him about the mission. Hana and Lucio gave him some chocolates for the long nights and made him promise to call them soon. McCree and Lena are sitting in the cockpit when he reaches the ship, having to share the space with Winston and Mercy, which means he will have a silent trip. The doctor has just crossed a couple of words since his arrival, and Winston only talks to him about formalities and missions. Closing his eyes, he relaxes his mind enough to go to the sacred spot he shares with his spirits, talking with them about the places they want to visit while they are on London, and specifically about the treats they wanted to enjoy while being there. In less than an hour since he has stepped inside the ship, they are landing on the roof of the King’s Row outpost. Winston has warned him with a soft touch on his legs, letting him enough time to grab his gear before they reach the landing area. As soon as the door’s light is green, he pushes the button, opening it. When he turns to close it, he finds McCree looking at him from the cockpit door, tipping his hat and winking. He smiles at him while the door closes in front of him, moving away from it as soon as it locks. The sound of the ship taking off accompanies him while he goes down the emergency stairs on the side of the building. Reaching the streets, he secures the bags on his back, his yumi stored but ready to pick in case of necessity. He has memorised the map around the base, and instantly knows where he is, losing himself in the dark alleys as he remembers old ways and secret paths. His steps are sure and confident, and his look is dangerous enough to keep the inhabitants of King’s Row away from him. After walking for around twenty minutes, he reaches the secure flat his contacts had provided for him. Once inside, Hikaru and Miyako materialised, taking a quick stroll around the room, sniffing here and there and looking intently into the photos and paintings hanging on the walls. A couple of datapads are laying on the couch with recent intel about Donovan’s movements and the info regarding some of the guests of the party they will be attending. Sitting on the couch, he gets himself comfortable and begins reading it. He has around a week until McCree and Lena join him, better to be ready for them…


	3. Chapter 3

Is Wednesday morning when the transport lands on the roof, with Lena and McCree jumping from hit happily. The mission has been a hard one. Close combat with Reaper and Widow inside the museum and Sombra on the outside playing with the security teams and devices. At least Doomfist’s gauntlet is still under governmental care, even if now is in a high-security vault instead of publicly displayed in a museum. Lena is over the moon, thinking on spending some days tucked under the blankets with her sweet girlfriend. Winston makes them promise to call every couple of days to tell him how the mission is going, but otherwise, they have freedom of movements. Going down the stairs on the outside of the building, the sound of the ship leaving the city covers the sound of their steps on the metallic staircase. Lena walks with him to the slum, guiding him to the address Hanzo sent them some days ago. Once outside the building, Lena says her farewells, almost running away from him, the eagerness on her stride clear to anyone who looks at her. McCree shakes his head with a silly smile on his face. He would kill for a chance to have something so pure as Lena and Emily has. With a last look at her retreating back, he opens the door with the code Hanzo has provided. The green light shows on the lock, followed by the click sound of the security bars moving. The instructions on Hanzo’s mail said the apartment was on the last floor of the building, and he takes the stairs to it, climbing them two at a time. The whiskey bottles he has bought on the States clicking on his back when he hurries up. Reaching the door, a little smirk appears on his face. He likes Hanzo, maybe a bit too much for his own safety, knowing he is even more dangerous than Genji, and the ninja has kicked his ass enough times in the past. But yeah, he will not deny that he feels attracted by the stern archer. The lock is shining red, and he puts the code on it, wanting to surprise the other man. The _‘howdy’_ is ready on his lips when he opens the door, just to find the tip of an arrow aimed at his face. But what makes the word get lost is the man behind the weapon. Hanzo has changed his looks, a FUCKING LOT. Jesse’s mouth falls open, any chance of control lose when his brain takes the image in front of him. Hanzo has cut his hair, a sexy undercut framing his face. The long locks fixed in a half bun in the back of his head. His beard is trimmed to a sexy extended goatee that follows the line of his jaw perfectly. And the clothes, fuck, he misses the skin his usual attire shows, but dang, he looks hot with the high neck jacket and loose jeans. His weapon has changed too, the ritual bow he usually uses is now a more modern one, blue and yellow, like the rest of his outfit. 

 

When the archer recognises him, he lowers just slightly the weapon, raising a brow when Jesse keeps staring at him open-mouthed. “Cowboy, you are starring again.”

 

Coughing and stepping inside when Hanzo lowers the weapon, closing the door behind him and leaning on it with a sigh. “And who can blame me, Shimada? Dang, warn a man before turnin’ yourself into a hot temptation.”

 

The dragons appear then, blue light shining from his clothed arm, eyes flashing with ancient power, making a shiver run up and down his back. Hikaru perched herself on Hanzo’s shoulder, looking at the gunslinger while Miyako flies to lay on the windowsill. The oldest dragon tilts her head before talking, the deep voice of the ancient creature echoing in the room, “I told him you would approve the new look, Gunslinger, but he doubted me.”

 

McCree’s brain is still recovering from the highjacking the man in front of him has created, but it is alive enough to answer her, “Approve is not the perfect word to describe how I feel about the complete image, Hikaru-san.”

 

The dragon nods before floating gracefully to the ground, stopping between them, “Glad to hear it. Now take that whiskey you have bought and get my master drunk enough to stop thinking about the mission for a while. I’m tired of his ranting and his bad temper these days. My brother and I had a pie to enjoy in peace for a long while.” Her claws sound like a little kitten running over the wooden floor when she walks to the window with his brother, “Go, now. Don’t make me said it twice.”

 

Hanzo’s grunt preludes the archer storming out the room, directly to a side room. He leaves the door open behind him, and the dragon points at it with her little paw, making McCree shake his head, softly muttering while walking to there, _‘Being manhandled by a cat-sized dragon. Gabriel will laugh his ass off for sure if he saw me.’_ Reaching the room, he closes the door behind him, feeling more comfortable without the two set of eyes fixed on his back. Hanzo was leaning on the opposite wall, bow resting on it beside him. His arms are crossed, and he was sporting a frown on his face, making the cowboy want to make him smile so badly it hurts. Moving closer to the bed, he put the bag on it, extending a hand in front of Hanzo, “Let’s make it properly. Howdy! Have you missed me?”

Hanzo’s eyes move between his face and the offered hand, until he finally takes it, giving him a good shake before letting it go. Even through the gloves, Jesse has felt the heat of his skin, making him wish for a more direct contact. _‘What? Where did that idea come from?’_ Shrugging before moving back to the bed, he sits on it, leaning back on his hands, “Bossy one, your ancient spirit…”

 

“She has been awfully bossy since we joined Overwatch. I know she is just worried about me, but it can be very upsetting. And his brother joins her from time to time, making it even more difficult for me to deal with them. But even when she is a bossy bitch, she is right. I need a distraction…”

 

A lazy smile appears on McCree’s face, “I can think of a way or two to distract you, Shimada.”

 

Hanzo mimics his grin, raising a brow while fixing his gaze on him, “I’m sure you can, cowboy. I know your kind love to say the _‘save a horse, ride a cowboy’_.”

 

“Horses are beautiful animals who deserve to be saved, sweet pie.”

 

The archer’s rich laugh echoes inside the closed room, “I’m sure of it, cowboy, with you being the unselfish man you are. But you need to pamper me with some dinner and good poison before I decide to ride you like a stallion.”

 

Jesse let his body fall completely to the bed, hand moving to cover his heart in a dramatic gesture, “Direct to my heart, archer.” When Hanzo’s answer is a little chuckle, Jesse risks a glance to him, raising from the bed by leaning on an elbow, wiggling his brows, “But you know, darlin’, maybe I’m the one who wants to ride the exotic horse.”

 

Moving closer in a blur of blue and yellow colours, Hanzo crashes against McCree, pinning him to the bed while straddling his hips, keeping his chest down with both hands on it. “This exotic horse can pierce you with more things than arrows, gunslinger.”

 

With a smug smile on his face, Jesse winks at him, letting his hands slide over the bent legs around his hips, stopping near the waist, “Do you plan to carry out with your threats, archer?”

 

Lowering his chest, Hanzo moves his hands from Jesse’s chest to each side of his head, levelling their faces and looking pretty confident in top of him, “Maybe I want a little teaser of the night. Because I still want you to buy me a nice dinner and share that whiskey you brought back from your country.” He closes the distance, even more, the air of his breathed words tickling McCree’s lips, “Are you strong enough to try and tame this dragon?”

 

The question remains floating in the air while Jesse’s heart erupted in his chest. This man will be the death of him, and knowing that it can do it for real and not just figuratively, makes his cock jump inside his pants. Before Hanzo can pull back from him, Jesse captures his back with his hand, forcing them to turn and laying on top of Hanzo, hips pressed together, letting the other feel how much the situation is affecting them. “If you keep talkin’ like that, I will shame myself, darlin’.” He lowers his face, touching the archer’s nose, making him smile at the gesture, “But yeah, I will try my best, sweet plump. Supper, whiskey and a full night of decadent and sweaty sex are comin’ your way.”

 

“Empty words, cowboy, I’m just--” Jesse cuts his words kissing him. The first one is just a _‘stop the bullshit’_ kind of kiss, but the next one… McCree’s lips landing feather caresses over Hanzo’s mouth, their beards tickling with every little tilting of their heads, making them share a knowing smile. But soon the heat inside Jesse’s body reaches his brain, stopping his ability to think properly about what they are doing and just doing it. His metallic hand slides over Hanzo’s chest and neck, thumb resting on his chin and pushing down until the archer takes the hint and opens his mouth. Jesse didn’t wait for a single heartbeat, capturing the plump lower lip between his teeth and pulling, lapping it to soothe the pain as soon as he let it go. The hand keeps caressing his chin and cheek before Jesse got enough of the restraint he was fighting with, tilting his head to one side and deepening the kiss. His tongue takes position inside Hanzo’s mouth, dancing slowly with the other one. The archer’s hands entangle itself with Jesse’s hair, making him moan in the kiss when the fingers pull hard the hair in his nape. 

 

They kiss like that, hot and fussy, for minutes, stopping briefly enough to catch some air. Their bodies had ended totally flushed against one another, engorged members resting on hips and thighs, making them lose their mind every time one of them makes a quick movement that intensifies the friction. Jesse breaks the kiss, leaning their foreheads together and sharing their ragged breathing. “I know I owe you a proper supper, but darlin’, you got me very worked here… do you mind if we share a little starter?”

 

Hanzo is as breathless as him, but he seems to keep his head cooler than Jesse, but not cold enough. “Eager, huh?” The humour is clearly written in every letter of the words, but Jesse hits his ribs anyway, making the archer laugh openly for some seconds before kissing the tip of Jesse’s nose. “A teaser sounds nice, gunslinger, and I know a perfect treat to me.” The smile is still there when he rolls them again, landing over Jesse. With a soft peck on his lips, Hanzo crawls back until he is straddling his knees, hands sliding down over his chest, opening the buttons of the checkered shirt. His fingers linger more time than necessary over every inch of skin he uncovers. The broad chest appearing in front of his eyes makes Hanzo’s mouth water. It has been a long time since he has felt this kind of attraction and looking at the sturdy body under him, he can understand his neglected body perfectly. All his body feels on fire, and he didn’t plan to keep it waiting for long. Following the trail of hair going down his chest until it gets lost under the waist of his pants, Hanzo reaches the big buckle, fighting with him, to no avail. 

 

His struggles only gain him an amused chuckle, followed by Jesse’s hands appearing in front of him, “Allow me, honey pot.”

 

Not wanting to let the gunslinger win, Hanzo lowers his face, capturing with his lips one of the dark nipples showing below the shirt. The soft intake of air signals the distraction is working. He smiles at the hairy skin, tongue playing with the hardening numb. The hands fumbling with the buckle are trembling slightly, but he didn’t want to stop. In fact, the flavour of his skin is very addictive, making him want to suck and lap every single inch of McCree’s body. When the hands finish with the buckle, he bites the nipple greedily, causing the man below him to gasp under the touch. Moving away, he laps the reddened area, blowing at it and making McCree shiver. With a smug smile on his face, Hanzo follows a trail of kisses over the line of hair that guides him to where he wants to be. Reaching the hem of the jeans, he leans his forehead on the soft abs of the gunslinger, hot breath falling directly to the big bulge of the pants. Using both hands, Hanzo opens the button and fly as quickly as possible, the hardened member caged inside white undies, sporting a wet spot in the tip of it. Hanzo takes pride in it, knowing that this response is because of him, and knowing that his own smalls will be in the same state. He moves closer to the bulge, letting the hot air from his mouth fall directly over it, and enjoying the little jumps it makes below his gaze. Using a single finger, he follows the curve of it, making McCree swear in Spanish under his nose while arching his back. ‘I’m going to enjoy this mission…’ Lowering his face, he mouths the tip of Jesse’s cock, humming when the flavour of his precum reaches his tongue. The cowboy is already a mess, talk abilities totally forgotten. Hanzo follows the engorged member with his mouth, applying soft pressure with his teeth and enjoying the little jumps McCree fights against, to no avail. Finally, his desires win, and he lowers the undies, freeing the other man cock in front of his face. It jumps slightly, making Hanzo moves a hand to wrap around it. The _‘Fuck, Hanzo’_ that leaves Jesse makes him smile before taking the tip of his dick inside his mouth and proceeding to ignore the loud moans the act is eliciting in himself. The salty taste of him, together with the sandalwood and gunpowder scent that permeates his skin and clothes, is finishing with Hanzo’s resolve. After some seconds of teasing, he takes as much of his length as possible. 

 

“Dang, Hanzo!” Jesse’s hands move to capture Hanzo’s head, freeing his hair from the loose-bun he has been wearing and entangling his fingers with the long locks of hair. He didn’t push him down or keep him in place to fuck his mouth. He just enjoys the feeling of his head between his hands, the bobbing of it over him, the tremors of his body under his touch… Everything is turning in too much for a touch-starved man like Jesse. “Hanzo, I can’t--”

 

The archer stops his movement, letting the cock slip from his mouth but keeping it close with a hand bumping on it, “Give me my starter, gunslinger. Hit me with your best shot.” The retort that the words bring to Jesse’s mouth gets lost in a grunt when Hanzo takes his full length again, sucking at it like a hungry toddler. His free hand slides up, finding Jesse’s nipple and twisting it between thumb and forefinger. The onslaught of feelings destroy the last wall of control on Jesse, and he uses his hands, still entangled in Hanzo’s hair, to keep it in place before beginning to fuck his mouth in earnest. The little fear that still creeps in the back of his head of being too rude with Hanzo gets silenced when the man begins to hum and swallow around the tip of his cock each time it hits the back of his throat. He didn’t need to say a single word to warn Hanzo about his upcoming release. His body gives all the signals the archer needs to prepare himself. When the first spurt of come hits his throat, Hanzo moans loudly, making Jesse’s cock shot even harder, pulsing inside the Asian man’s mouth. Jesse’s hands keep him in place until his hips fall back to the bed, followed by a gluttony Hanzo, who is lapping every single drop of cum from the other man’s cock. When he finished with it, he tucks him inside his undies again, sitting back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before looking at Jesse with a lopsided grin, “Delicious. Can’t wait for the rest of the meal.”

 

McCree is still recovering from the high of his orgasm but has enough energy to beckon the other man. When Hanzo crawls closer to him, Jesse captures his mouth for a lazy kiss, tongue delving into his mouth and humming when he tastes himself in his mouth. “You made me jealous here, sugar. Can I have my share?” 

 

“Are you sure you didn’t want to want to wait for the dessert?”

 

Hands travel down Hanzo’s back, grabbing his ass in a hard grip before forcing him up until he is straddling his shoulders. “More than sure, honey boy.” With some help from the man below him, Hanzo opens the jacket, showing the sleeveless tank he wears under it. The button and fly of his jeans were next, and soon Jesse’s fingers are wrapping itself around the tip of his cock, making his head fall back with an agonising low moan escaping his lips. “Sensitive, huh? Come here, honey pie, let me check if you taste as sweet as you look.” Hanzo stands on his knees, the tip of his cock barely touching Jesse’s lips, but the cowboy didn’t lose a single heartbeat, tongue darting out to lap the tip of the hardened member in front of him. Hanzo is looking down at him, left hand keeping the clothes away from his direct sight, enjoying the show, maybe too much for his manly pride, but nothing can be done against it. McCree uses his real hand to bump the skin of it slowly, sliding the tip of his tongue under it before flattening it over the tip before speeding the rhythm, making the other man’s breathing speak too. Opening his mouth, he takes the cock as far as he can in that position, bobbing his head as much as he can. But soon he grows tired of it, wanting more, wanting everything. Lowering his head slowly, without breaking contact, he uses his free hand to pull Hanzo with him, making him fall to the bed, stopping in his extended arm. When the man over him looks at him with a surprised frown on his usually stern face, McCree winks at him, opening his mouth as much as he can and using his tongue to play with the cock inside his mouth. His hands begin to move Hanzo’s hips, giving him an idea of what he wants. Soon, Hanzo is resting his weight on his knees and the arm on beside Jesse’s head, hips moving slowly, the soft humming of the cowboy just making him lost his control. Jesse’s hands move from his hips to his chest, moving up his clothes for him and grabbing a handful of meaty chest in each palm, pressing hard on the hardened nipples. The now free hand of Hanzo moves to grab Jesse’s head, positioning it better and speeding his hips, soft grunts leaving him with every thrust. His moans and incoherent swearing in mixed Japanese and English make Jesse feel proud of himself. To add some new layer of pleasure, he changes the position of his metal hand, pinching the nipple between his fingers, making Hanzo gasp before jerking greedily inside his mouth, once, twice, and shooting his load in the third one. Jesse drinks every single drop of it, savouring it. It tastes sweeter than his, a nice contrast to the aftertaste of their previous kiss. When Hanzo sits back, slipping his cock from Jesse’s mouth, the cowboy wipes the spit that has fallen over his chin with the back of his hand, smiling lazily to the man sitting on his chest. “Howdy, beauty.”

 

“You are incorrigible.”

 

With a soft chuckle, Jesse pushes him until Hanzo falls from his chest, laying on his back beside him, still half dressed. “And you don’t want me any other way, would ya?”

 

Hanzo joins the chuckle session, hitting his hip with a fist, “Maybe.” They remain in silence, still catching their breaths after the little treat. But at last, Hanzo hands moves to capture Jesse’s metallic fingers. “You still owe me a proper dinner, gunslinger. And having some time to get ready, maybe we can finish the night properly, don’t you think?”

 

Turning to lay on his side, Jesse moves away some locks that have fallen on Hanzo’s face, a lazy smile plastered on his face. “I reckon we can get ready for it. I’m really turned on by the idea of riding my Japanese stallion…”

 

Hanzo laugh is full and hot, just like him. “Don’t eat the dessert before the dinner.” He sits back, closing his clothes before standing from the bed. “I’m gonna let you rest and _‘refresh’_.” The words are punctuated by air quotes, which makes McCree laugh, “See you in an hour?”

 

“An hour then, sweetheart.”

 

Hanzo winks at him before picking up the bow from the corner and leaving the room. Jesse is still coming down from his highs, but the prospect of the night makes him begin to think in the ways he will prepare himself for whatever thing the other man want to try later. Dang, London never has tasted this good before…


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Hanzo leaves the room, Jesse sits back in the bed, taking a deep breath to calm himself. But the movement only brings more hints of the other man lingering scent to him, making his brain keep the hazed state he has been for the last minutes. How has he ended sucking him so thoroughly? Damn, an hour ago he was talking with Lena and Winston seeing London moving closer, now he lays exhausted but wanting more, with his shirt open and his balls empty. With a lazy smile, he stands from the bed, stretching his back with a contented sigh. The night is still young, and the prospect of it is making his already spent cock twitch again. But he truly needs a shower and knowing what he wishes for the rest of the night, he needs to be very conscientious about it. Closing a couple of buttons from his shirt, he recovers the bag and checks the door beside the bed, a walk-in closet awaits behind it, but another door at the end of it leads to a private bathroom, with a spacious shower. Letting the bag fall beside the door, he returns to the room. He hasn’t seen any towel in the bathroom. After a little research around the room, the towels appear over the drawers. In his way to the bathroom, he sees a small fridge, and feeling thirsty suddenly, he opens it, smiling broadly when he sees a bottle of water with a sports cap. It will be tricky, but it will not be his first rodeo. He’ll manage. Opening the seal, he empties the bottle in a long, long gulp, loudly sighing after finishing it. Returning to the bathroom, he puts the empty bottle near the shower before stripping his clothes. Time to wash his body, inside out…

 

On the other side of the wall, Hanzo is dealing with a nosy Hikaru. The dragon’s face is a constant smirk since he has left Jesse’s room, trying to walk directly to his room before the spirits saw him. But she has done it, and more important, she has smelled McCree on him, making the grin she was sporting right now appear. He walks directly to his room, but a spirit dragon can’t be kept outside if they didn’t want to, and soon he has a smiling dragon perched on his bed. Hanzo tries to ignore her, getting the items he will need for the shower ready, but the dragon is not buying it, and after some comings and goings to the bathroom, she coughs, stopping his leg mid-air. “So… the cowboy…” When Hanzo just rolls his eyes, the spirit laughs, that deep and ancient laugh that only an old dragon can have, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “I hoped for it, master, but never in my wildest dreams, I imagined you blowing him in less than fifteen minutes after his arrival. Well done, master. You have surprised a centenary spirit of wisdom.” When Hanzo grunts at her, she laughs again, rolling in the blankets like the big cat she usually behaves like. “Come on, master. I’m glad. It is just funny to see you this-- upset? Worried?”

 

Hanzo starts moving again, gathering the rest of the items, “I’m not upset, not worried. I’m just trying to be on time. And I need to take a good shower and get ready for it in around half an hour.”

 

“Fine. I will let you to your things.” She floats from the bed, flying to the door, but stops just before crossing it, turning to look at him, “And maybe you will use that thing you believe I didn’t know you have and you haven’t used in months. It is hidden in the lowest part of your toiletry bag.” She disappears from the room before Hanzo can’t swear to her. But at the end, he has to be grateful to her, because he has forgotten about the enema bulb laying in the bottom of his bag for months. Recovering it, he looks at him with a raised brow. Time to take care of the grossest part of the night, but it will be worth it. He is already picturing the image of McCree pinning him to the mattress with hard thrusts of his hips, making his mouth water at the prospect. With heated images showing in his brain, he steps into the bathroom, getting ready for a long and hopefully pleasurable night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

when Hanzo leaves his room, dressed in a pair of ragged jeans and a skinny black t-shirt, he almost stops breathing when he sees Jesse leaning on the wall, looking through the windows to the darkening landscape. Wearing a black button-up shirt, paired with black jeans and his cowboy boots, but he has taken away the spurs. His hair looks as unruly as ever, but he has tied it in a low bun and has trimmed his beard shorter. He looked casual and sexy. Hikaru is wrapped around his shoulders, gaze fixed in Hanzo. He knows that if her face can smirk like a human one, she will be doing it right now, seeing how a little blush is appearing on Hanzo’s cheek. The dragon’s little paw touches McCree chin, making him turn his face from the exterior, eyes finding Hanzo quickly, and when a small smile appears in his mouth, the dragon snorts, “Your date is here, gunslinger.”

 

Jesse steps from the window moving closer to Hanzo, a big smile plastered on his face, “Here he is, Hikaru-san. Thanks for keeping me company until now.”

 

“You are welcome.” Turning to face Hanzo, the dragon slides down from the shoulders she has been perched in, “Call for us if you need us, master.” 

 

With those words, the pair of spirits disappear, a shining blue light covering Hanzo’s arm for some seconds before it dissipates completely. Jesse steps a bit closer, offering his right hand to Hanzo, “Ready to be pampered, southern style, darlin’?”

 

The archer can’t find his words, the knot in his stomach tightening when he has a closer look of Jesse. He finds the strength to nod, taking the offered hand. Once they got their weapons concealed under jackets and bags, they leave the apartment, going down the stairs side by side. Reaching the street level, Hanzo steps outside the building first, enjoying the soft fog that covers the city at this hours. Jesse puts a hand on Hanzo’s lower back, under the backpack he wears, guiding him to the right. “I can’t take you to a nice place here, with the bounty in our heads, but I knew an Italian restaurant near here. I’m sure you will like it.”

 

This man makes Hanzo feels bold and adventurous, and instead of nodding his agreement, he takes a look around, finding them alone enough. Grabbing the neck of his shirt, he pulls down, making the slightly taller man to bend, meeting him halfway and speaking directly over his mouth, “The only reason I’m not taking you against this wall is because I need some food to endure the long night I plan to have, cowboy.” Letting him go, he steps back, enjoying the little gasp that escapes McCree.

 

But his snuggly face changes to one of surprise as soon as McCree grabs him, caging him between the wall and his body and looming over it with a heated frown, “Darlin’, you are making it very difficult to me. I promised a nice supper and some pampering, but ya know—“ He lowers his face to Hanzo’s neck, biting it under the ear, “If you keep teasing me, I will end ordering some food and promise to make it better next time.”

 

“Next time, huh? Are we feeling confident about how the night will end, gunslinger?” 

 

Jesse’s soft giggle vibrates against Hanzo’s skin, and when the cowboy talks, the archer can feel the words, “Maybe I want to savour you properly, sweet pie. And I will need more than one night to eat you whole.” He kisses his neck again, hot and open mouthed, before stepping back with a feigned sigh. “But I made a promise and I plan to keep it. Come on, before your sexy looks destroy my resolve.”

 

Pushing himself away from the wall, Hanzo straightens his clothes, hiding his face in the high neck of his jacket. “Said the pot to the kettle.” A playful kick on the cowboy’s shoulder makes him laugh, and soon they are moving again, in comfortable silence, just broken when Jesse points to a known place. They were talking about a bakery they have left behind a street ago when the dragons stir inside Hanzo’s brain. Danger, something dark coming their way. Hanzo grabs McCree hand and pulls him closer, pushing him until they are against a wall near a hallway. The cowboy’s giggle stops as soon as he sees the deep frown on Hanzo’s face. The archer closes the distance, whispering in his ear while his hands roam over his chest, “Someone is following us. I can’t see them, but the dragons are screaming _‘danger’_ into my ear, and I learned years ago to don’t disregard this warnings.”

 

McCree puts his hands on Hanzo’s hips, moving him closer, like if they were just kissing, “Want to let them catch us? Or do you prefer to be the hunter?”

 

“I’m always the hunter, gunslinger.” One of his hands moves up, fingers gracing the back of his nose and tilting his head to one side, “And you will be a magnificent decoy.” Whispering to the dragons to keep an eye open for any danger, he closes the distance, kissing him with a passion he hasn’t let fly free before. The clash of lips, teeth and tongues is a battle itself, with no prisoners orders. Soon, they are grabbing one another clothes like a lifesaver, hot desire flowing through their bodies. But Hanzo’s mind didn’t get lost completely in the act, keeping an eye open for troubles. Miyako enters his mind, informing him of a shadow coming closer to his right. Stopping his kisses he trails a path of kisses from the mouth to the ear, moving McCree’s head to a side, whispering softly into his ear, “They are coming from your left. Hope you are good with that pistol of yours.”

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m pretty handy with my weapons, as I plan to show you later.” McCree smiles against his temple when the other man huffs to his words, hand sleeping casually to wrap itself around the revolver concealed on his back. Hanzo does the same with his left hand, searching inside his jacket for a set of shurikens. Keeping the onslaught on Jesse’s jaw and neck, they give their attackers a false sense of security to try whatever they want to try. 

 

Hikaru appears on his mind clear like the man in front of him, informing him that the attackers are three and are heavily armed. One was hiding on the shadows of the fire stairs of the building, the other two are coming slowly from his right, weapon already drawn. Taking the gunslinger lobe between his teeth, he catches his attention easily, storing the information about the gasp the act has produced on him. “There’s one on the fire stairs, did you see him?”

 

“No, but I can see it when you give me the signal.”

 

Hanzo gives him a sweet kiss under the ear, “For good luck, my cowboy. I’ll take care of the two that are coming our way.” He pushes himself away enough to look into his eyes with a wicked smile, “Try to not fall in love with me after seeing me in action. I’ve been told to be extremely sexy while fighting.”

 

A chuckle escapes McCree, who kiss the tip of Hanzo’s nose, “I’ll keep it in mind, but I can’t promise. It is hard to resist your charms, you, fucking gorgeous creature.”

 

Hanzo has to smile. Even having a deadly threat behind them, this man has the cold blood to flirt with him. With a final wink, he calls the power of the dragons, eyes shining with a blue light while he prepares the attack. He sees just before turning one of McCree’s eyes turning bright red, but he didn’t have the time to take a second look. He turns as quickly as possible, facing their enemies in a blur of light. The shurikens fly from his hand, landing soundlessly in the chest and neck of the first attacker, when a single shot echoes in the hallway, followed by the sound of a body falling from a high height. The third attacker tries to run, but ends with Hanzo’s knees pounding on his back, making him fall to the ground with him on top. The hard lines of the metal knees is piercing the skin on the man’s back, even through the layers of clothing. The man is calling for mercy, feeling the blood of his fallen companion reach his legs. Grabbing his hair in a painful grip, Hanzo pulls his head up, forcing his posture, “Who sent you?”

 

“No-- No one, sir. We jus-just saw your friend this evening and recognised him. Please, don’t kill me, I hav--” His words are cut when Hanzo twist his neck in a quick movement, the loud clack of it breaking echoing in the silent night. 

 

Jesse is beside him in the next heartbeat, helping him to stand up before recovering the shurikens from the fallen body beside them. Cleaning the weapons in the dead bounty hunter’s clothes, he returns it to Hanzo before grabbing his hand and walking away from the alley, following a new route, turning here and there, and walking in circles for some minutes. After fifteen minutes, he stops, looking around until he finds something he has been looking for. Pulling Hanzo with him, he enters another alley, pinning Hanzo against the wall and searching his mouth in a desperate kiss. The archer clings to his shirt with closed fist, yanking him, wanting to erase the distance between them. The adrenaline rush has mutated into hot desire, making him horny as hell. He hasn’t seen it, busy himself with his own battle, but just hearing the gun firing, the body falling to the ground, dead with a single shot… Gods forbid him. He has never felt as turned on as he is right now. And judging by the way McCree is kissing him, the feeling is pretty much mutual. When the gunslinger breaks the kiss to catch his breath, he leans their foreheads together, sharing the few air they can get. “Good Lord, hon’, you got me pretty worked here. You truly are something else.”

 

“Still wanting to reach the restaurant?”

 

McCree changes his position to let him feel how hard he is, smiling against his temple, “I’m fighting very hard not to take you here and now, sugar plum. But no, we need our food. Maybe we can order the dessert to take-out, but I really need to eat something.” He silences him with a finger on his mouth, feeling the lopsided grin growing under his fingertip, “Hush! Something that is not Hanzo’s related. I’m doomed. Clever as the devil and twice as pretty.” Taking away the finger, he kisses him again, with deep and long caresses of his tongue inside Hanzo’s mouth. He breaks the kiss as soon as the other man relaxes his stance, making him whine softly. “Come on, sugar, or we will never leave this hallway.” He steps away, hand searching for Hanzo’s before pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

 

The stroll to the restaurant is an uneventful one. No one takes a second look at them, and they walk side by side, with Hanzo’s arm hanging from McCree’s hips, thumb fixed on a belt loop, while the cowboy keep him close with a lose arm around his shoulders. The Italian restaurant is almost empty, being a working day, and they got a table as soon as they enter it. The waitress is a young girl, with an strong accent that Hanzo can’t place. She ask for their drinks while they read the menu. The archer lets McCree choose the wine while he tries to decide what he wants to eat. After so many days eating fast food or whatever he can prepare with an almost empty fridge, everything sounds delicious. At last, he decides to try the speciality of the house, Culurgiones d'Ogliastra. McCree goes for a Zuppa gallurese. They decided to share a Caprese salad, and true to his words, the cowboy orders the dessert to take-out. Hanzo is happily surprised when the man orders enough sweets to feed them and the gluttony dragons. 

 

The waitress pours a taste of the red wine McCree has choose in a glass, letting him taste it. When he nods his approval, the young girl pours an exact measure of it in each wineglass, leaving the bottle in a side of the table before returning to the kitchen. McCree grabs his drink, raising it in front of Hanzo, who follows the lead and picks up his own, toasting with him before taking a sip. The cowboy drinks too, but repeats the gesture with a lopsided grin on his face, “To an unexpected outcome.”

 

Hanzo shakes his head but makes his glass clink with his, “Yeah. To the _‘come’_ to come.” He winks, barely suppressing the laugh when his words sink in the cowboy’s brain. He drinks from his glass, the smile clearly painted in his eyes.

 

McCree chuckles, drinking too before giving him a retort, “Sassy, classy and smart-assy. You are planning on making me pay for taking you to supper, huh?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean, cowboy.” The waitress chooses that very moment to bring the salad, positioning it between them on a serving plate. When McCree just looks at him with a tilted head, Hanzo crosses his arms, “If I remember correctly, I was supposed to be pampered by you.”

 

“And you will be, sweetheart.” McCree begins to serve the salad in the plates, but as soon as he sits back, ready to enjoy his food, something foreign touches his leg, moving up and down his calf in a suggestive way. “Shimada…”

 

“What?” The other man is cutting his tomatoes and cheese with surgical precision, not a single movement in his body revealing what his lower part is doing under the long cloth covering the table. 

 

Jesse’s fork falls with a loud sound to the plate when the foot playing with his leg reaches the inner thigh, moving closer and closer to where he wants to be touched and dreads for it in this public avenue. “Hold your horses, Shimada.” The waitress chooses that moment to bring them their main dishes, serving each one of them with a raised brow when she sees the blushed face of the cowboy and the shit-eating grin of the other man. With a _‘Bon appetite’_ , she leaves the table, and Hanzo didn’t waste a single second before returning to his work. His armoured foot follows the curve of his thigh, finding easily the cloth wrapped present. With all the care he can muster, he uses the tip of his foot to draw a line up and down the hardened bulge, making the other man look at him with a mix of hate and lust. “Hanzo, if ya didn’t stop right now, I’m gonna do something stupid and you will be the one to blame.”

 

The foot stopped briefly, but time enough for McCree to move his hand under the table and push it aside, crossing the legs and raising a barrier between Hanzo and him. The archer smiles broadly, still cutting tiny pieces of cheese and munching them with a contented sigh. “You are no fun, McCree.”

 

“I will show you how much fun I can be when we are not in a public place, and more important, when this delicious food isn’t getting cold in front of my eyes.”

 

Hanzo’s fork dances in front of him when he shrugs, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, gunslinger. No fun.”

 

McCree huffs, attacking angrily his plate while keeping an eye on the archer, “Eat your meal, Hanzo. You will need the energy. And you can stop calling me that, I have a name, ya’ know?”

 

The archer is cutting a piece of his Culurgiones, mischievous smile dancing in his face while he works. “Have I earned the right to move to first name basis?”

 

“Darlin’, you sucked me dry an hour ago. I really hope you begin to use my given name…” A raised brow is the perfect company for the lopsided grin that is growing on Jesse’s face, “Besides, I can’t wait to hear you moaning my name.”

 

But those words didn’t have the effect Jesse has been hoping for, and instead of blushing, Hanzo’s smirk just grows. He puts down the fork, leaning both hands on the table and fixing his gaze on Jesse, “Oh, are you hoping for something like that? Jesse…” His breathed voice is barely a whisper, but the word reaches him crystal clear, travelling directly to his still half hard member. “My cowboy--” The voice sounds ragged, broke on every word. “Ride me--” A gasp before Hanzo closes his eyes, mouth open in a silent scream. When the archer opens his eyes again, McCree is totally enraptured with his performance, and he adds a little pant, with a soft and low moan, “Yeah, just like that…” Jesse has to lower his bend leg, the pressure on his engorged member reaching painful levels. And then Hanzo’s foot is back in full force, making him gasp. The archer is looking at him intently, biting his lower lip in concentration, and breathing as hard as the one who is receiving the treatment. Seeing that just the metal extension of his body will not be enough, Hanzo changes to full offensive, “You know, I wanted to do that since I saw you in that door the first day. With your hat, your serape, the perfect cowboy, wrapped like a present, just for me.” His foot increases the pressure, making the man in front of him hiss, “I want to take off those stupid clothes with my teeth. And I know that I will feel like a child on xmas morning unwrapping my gift. Because it is what you are, Jesse…” 

 

The way he says his name, the Japanese accent, the heated gaze. Everything is pushing him over the edge like an inexperienced teenager, making a soft blush appear on his cheeks. “You’ll regret it later, Hanzo.” His voice sounds ragged and breathless, and he fights very hard to keep it at bay.

 

“Maybe.” The archer opens the buttons of his jacket, showing a good expanse of his neck and chest, and letting a hand roam over it, fingertips following the lines of his tattoo, slowing the pace when Jesse’s eyes glue themselves to the wandering fingers. “Maybe I want you to be naughty with me, to take of me whatever you want. Do you want to mark me? Put your brand in me like a wild horse? Do you want to tame me, put a leash on this dragon?”

 

The words are what finally got the best of Jesse, hot spurs of cum pooling inside his poor undies, with Hanzo’s foot still moving over it. The archer seems to feel the moment he gots what he has been pursuing, a devilish grin plastered on his handsome features, making Jesse huffs at him while catching his breath. “I’m gonna remember that, Hanzo. And I’m sure as hell is hot that you will regret it later.”

 

Hanzo picks up his cutlery and keeps eating his half cold meal, “I regret nothing, my dear cowboy. Now eat, in your own words, we will need the energy later.”

 

Looking to his plate, Jesse takes a deep breath before recovering his fork and keep on going with the meal. The Zuppa gallurese tastes delicious, but his mouth is still filled with the thick spit that an orgasm always gives him, making the flavour get lost in it. When he has eaten half his plate, he risks a glance to Hanzo, who is looking at him like the cat that got the cream, puffy cheeks while he enjoys his own food. “I got the short end of the stick here, but good lord forbid me, I’m gonna make you pay.”

 

“All words, my dear gunslinger.”

 

Jesse steals the last piece of food from Hanzo’s plate, talking with his mouth full, “You’ll see.”

 

The archer rolls his eyes, stealing Jesse’s full plate from him and eating the last part. “Delicious. I can think of better sauces for it, but they are getting cold already.”

 

A soft blush appears on Jesse’s face, but he has to smile, “You are evil, darlin’.” 

 

With a wink, Hanzo returns him the empty plate and picks up his glass, drinking a long gulp of wine. They refill their glasses and toast again, finishing the bottle of wine in a rush, both of them anxious to leave the restaurant and return to their shared apartment. The waitress comes with a couple of boxes, the tons of sweets they have asked to take are ready. Jesse gives her his thanks and ask for the bill, standing slowly while she goes. “I’m going to the bathroom. Someone’s actions has made me very uncomfortable down there.”

 

“A shame. I wanted to clean you up myself.”

 

Hot desire travels to his groin again, making Jesse gasp at the archer’s words. But instead of going to the bathroom, he closes the distance to Hanzo, bending his body and catching his head with both hands. “I like that idea. Come with me then.” He kisses him, hard and deep, keeping his head tilted with his hands, fingers playing with the short hairs on his nape. A soft cough behind them breaks the kiss, and Jesse smiles at the waitress, who is blushing but grinning happily to them. He pays for the supper, leaving a good tip for the young girl who has been dealing with them. 

 

Hanzo stands with him, repositioning his hard member discreetly before picking up the boxes from the table. “Aren’t you going to the bathroom?”

 

Jesse leans closer to him, whispering in his ear, “I decided to give ya’ the chance to clean me up.”

 

Swallowing soundly, Hanzo follows Jesse outside, giving their thanks to the waitress and welcoming the cold night air as soon as they reach the street. Jesse puts a hand on his lower back, guiding him back to their district, but taking the long way. Hanzo has wandered enough across the slums to know where they are going, but can’t find a single reason to stop him. Soon, his suspicions turn reality when the dark side alley appears on his right. Jesse pushes him inside, stealing the boxes from his hands and leaning them in a wooden crate. “Now, darlin’, you have work to do.”

 

Hanzo can’t feign enough disdain to fool the man pinning him against the damp wall. Instead, he uses the hard body as leverage while he bends his legs, kneeling in front of him. His deft fingers make a quick work of the jeans, secretly enjoying the dampness he is feeling on them. Freeing the soft dick from the wet prison of his undies, he attacks it greedily. Hanzo begins sucking the member, cleaning it, letting his tongue delve under the skin covering the tip and earning a gasp from the other man. He keeps lapping the length, enjoying the little jumps it makes when his body tries desperately to make it work again. Reaching the hilt, he sucks greedily the little pool of cum over his hair, keeping the pressure long enough to leave a hickey there, and smiling against it when the cowboy feels it and gasp. When he is happy with the result, he pushes up the wet undies and closes the jeans, patting his hip bones before raising his arms. Jesse takes the hint and pulls him up, using the movement to pin him again to the wall and kiss him. “Ya will be the death of me, sugar plum.”

 

“No more deaths tonight, Lone Ranger. Take me home and be true to all your threats.”

 

The metal hand slips around the archer waist, searching for the hem of the jacket and slipping under it, strong fingers splashing in his lower back, pulling him closer. “Oh, I plan to be true to my words, darlin’. And I’ll probably add a treat or two to the deal.” He kisses the tip of his nose, moving slowly to the neck while planting soft pecks on his way there. When he reaches his destination, he pushes the long neck aside, burying his face on the crock of his neck and breathing him in. The scent is something spicy, with a hint of soft flavour, like vanilla or something sweeter, mixed with something that can only be Hanzo’s personal scent. He kisses his pulse point, beard tickling the other man. After a last open mouthed kiss, with more teeth than lips, he steps away, blowing up over his skin and making goosebumps appear everywhere. “Come on, angel face. Can’t wait to strip those clothes from ya.”

 

Blowing him a kiss before picking up the boxes, Hanzo pushes him away with his hips, stepping beside him with a mischievous grin. “Promises, promises!”

 

Jesse stays behind for several seconds, head shaking in disbelief, _‘This man is something different.’_ Following him, he catches his retreating form easily, stealing one of the boxes from him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder while they walk back to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Koishii: yearned for; longed for; missed <3

The return home is a quick one. None of them is trying to feign that they are not eager to reach their destination, and their stroll is a quick one. Around ten minutes after they have left the alley, the imposing building where Hanzo has his safe house appears in the distance. Jesse’s hand moves from the shoulder to back of his neck, cold metallic thumb drawing soft circles in Hanzo’s nape while they move closer and closer to their destination. The archer introduces the code in the digital lock as soon as they reach it, while McCree’s hand never leaves his neck, playing with the soft hairs of his undercut. The moment Hanzo puts a foot on the stairs, Jesse let his hand slid down, grabbing a handful of the archer’s ass before letting him go, following him up. The upper door is opened quickly too, and Hanzo didn’t lose any time outside, stepping into the darkened room without looking back. Jesse follows him, turning on the lights before barring the door. Hanzo has reached the kitchen and is opening the box, cutting the seals with a little knife. Jesse follows suit, putting the box beside him and asking for the blade as soon as Hanzo finish with his work. Once both boxes are open, Jesse stares at the sweets, like if he was trying to decide what to eat, finger drumming over his lips. The dragons appear then, surrounding the boxes and happily humming when they see the enormous quantity of sugar they have brought back. But before Hanzo can’t say anything to them, Jesse grabs him,  making him shriek when the gunslinger puts him over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The rich laugh of the dragons follows them on their way to the room. Hanzo is hitting Jesse’s ass incessantly, to no avail, because the cowboy didn’t put him down until they reach the bed, where he let Hanzo fall unceremoniously. 

 

The archer half raises his body, leaning on the elbows while looking at McCree with a raised brow. “I was about to eat my dessert.”

 

Stopping near the bed, at arms reach from the other man, Jesse begins to unbutton his shirt. “And you will, sweet pie, the special one…” The shirt falls to the ground, leaving his chest bare to the archer’s enjoyment. His hands move to open up the trousers, while he fights to take off the boots. Soon, pants, boots and shirt are laying together in a bundle of clothes on the floor. Hanzo’s eyes are following every single movement of the other man, eyes lingering over his chest, the curve of his waist, the already growing bulge in his undies. “Now, my dear, is time for my revenge.” 

 

Hanzo can feel hot desire running through his veins when the heated gaze of the gunslinger lands over him. And when the other man palms himself over the still wet undies, he feels like an electric discharge direct to his groin, cock hardening almost immediately. But he will not be defeated in this game, “And how did you plan to make me pay, cowboy?”

 

“I have an idea or two about it, sweet pie, but you are wearin’ too many clothes for all of them.” Closing the distance, Jesse kneels between Hanzo’s legs, falling over him and caging him on the mattress with his body and arms, “Do you mind if we get rid of your offending garments?”

 

Hanzo wraps his legs around Jesse’s waist, pulling him closer and swallowing the gasp the pressure of his hardened member is eliciting on him. “If I remember correctly, you offered to strip my clothes, or do you need me on my knees to keep that threat?”

 

Jesse gives a breathy laugh, tongue darting to follow the line of Hanzo’s full lips. “I like you on your knees, sweetheart, but no need for that... right now. Be a good lad and open this too modern and complicated jacket for me, will ya’?”

 

Moving his hands to rest on the cowboy pectorals, Hanzo let the fingers wander over his hairy chest, following lines of muscle and old scars. His exam earns him a soft smile from the man looming over him, and he has to return it. This damn cowboy is too sexy for his own good. Slipping one of his hands until it ends on his head, Hanzo unties his hair, hair tie falling to the bed while he sinks his fingers in the long and soft locks. “I can be convinced to collaborate with you, agent McCree, but I will need the correct stimulus.”

 

It is not a surprise to any of them when Jesse falls with all his heated passion over Hanzo. Tilting his head, he seals their mouths, tongue delving inside the archer’s mouth. He adds some soft movements from his hips, making the man under him moan, and drinking them like a thirsty man. He adds some teeth to the equation, capturing the lower lip between them and pulling slightly, lapping the bruised skin before returning with full force to eat his mouth. Hanzo let him work, enjoying the onslaught, feeling the pool of desire in his body grow until he feels like he’s drowning in it. With shaky hands, he begins to unbutton the jacket. It was a hard task, with the other man leaning so close to him, but he will not push him away for all the sake in Japan. At last, his jacket is open, showing the tight sleeveless shirt he wears under it. Jesse’s hands didn’t wait a single second to slip under it, fingers crawling up until he reaches a hardened nipple. With a care one will doubt someone can have in this heated situation, Jesse uses a nail to scratch softly the tip of the nub, soothing the pain afterwards with a fingertip caress. Changing his legs position, Jesse sits on his hips without breaking the kiss. Slipping both hands under the shirt, he pushes it up, pooling it over Hanzo’s pectorals and giving him full access to his upper body. “I’m gonna eat you whole, sugar tits.”

 

“You talk too much, cowboy.”

 

Sitting back and keeping Hanzo stock still, Jesse moves again, dragging himself over the clothed hardened member under him, smiling wickedly at the other man. “Maybe. But I may have a way with my words, hon’. Come, sit back and let me take off your clothes, darlin’.”

 

Pushing himself with both arms, Hanzo ends almost chest to chest with Jesse, who slips his hands under the jacket’s shoulders and begins to pull it down, but when the jacket is pooled on the stretched arms, Jesse twists it, trapping Hanzo’s arms behind his back in a bundle of cloth. Pushing him down until he is resting on his arms, Jesse falls over him again, devil grin plastered on his face, “Payback time, Hanzo.” The archer didn’t have the time to swear. Jesse attacks his tits in no time, grabbing them with both hands, sucking a hardened nipple while the metal hand pushes and pinches the other one. The sensible man under him begins to shake, lower lip caged between his teeth to keep the moaning at bay. But he can’t hide the trembling, the broken breathing, the small jumps his cock is doing. Jesse keeps the attack for several minutes until his chest is full of love bites, hickeys and reddened patches of skin thanks to his scrub. But he hasn’t finished, not by far. Using hands and knees, he crawls until he ends kneeling between Hanzo’s legs. Before sitting back, he grabs his shoulders, pulling him up with him and taking off the pressure from his trapped arms. With a mischievous grin, he kisses his collarbones before going down, lower and lower, until his tongue is tracing his bellybutton, making him giggle. His free hand, the one he is not using to stay upright, opens the zip and button from Hanzo’s jeans. Leaning on his calves, Jesse lowers the trousers enough to free the cock he was craving for. “Ya’ looked so big for your own britches while playing with me at the restaurant. Let’s see how smug ya’ can look when I’m the one misbehaving, darlin’.”

 

“I can think of better ways to use your mouth than being sassy with a tied man, gunslinger.”

 

Taking the bait, Jesse flats his tongue over the tip of the cock in front of him, making the other man stop breathing for a second. “I'm not sassy, honeypot, I just happen to have the upper hand, and I’m more than ready to use it.” Before Hanzo can answer him, he closes his mouth around the hardened member, sucking it and letting his teeth graze over it delicately, making the other man shudder and gasp. He keeps on the torture for some minutes, enjoying, maybe too much, the feeling of the other man coming undone under his touch. But his erection is requesting some attention too, and he sits back, cock slipping from his mouth with a soft pop. Jesse pushes Hanzo back to the bed, and the other man falls to it, still trying to catch his breath after the attack on his lower parts. Leaving the bed, and feeling the archer’s eye following him around the room, he recovers his backpack from the closet, searching on a side pocket while he returns to the bed. Finding what he has been looking for, the bag falls to the floor with a loud thud before he reaches the bed. The items he has recovered was left over Hanzo, outside of his range of vision. A smiling Jesse appears over it, straddling his hips again. “Time for your dessert, hon’.”

 

The time away had given Hanzo’s brain the energy to be sassy again, “And what it will be? I already eat the cream of your tart, cowboy.”

 

“I have the perfect treat for you, honey bee.” To Hanzo’s surprise, Jesse stands up, leaving the room again and disappearing into the bathroom, leaving him there, tied and laying over his arms. The sound of water running is the only signal of whatever the other man is doing there. But soon he is coming back, utterly naked and wearing a lopsided grin. The cowboy stops beside the bed, body on full display, and does a slow turn around to show his full body to Hanzo, whom breathing is already speeding again. Too handsome for this world, with the metal limb and all. The danger drips from him like water, the darkness that surrounds him only adding to the image of a sexy gunslinger. Jesse picks up the items he has recovered and jumped to the bed again, but remains kneeling beside Hanzo. Not a single word is said when he straddles him backwards, glorious ass in full show. The cowboy crawls back until his cock is grazing Hanzo’s neck, giving the other man a perfect close up of his glory hole. “As your hands are unavailable for the work, will you mind helping me by other meanings?” When the man under him shuddered but didn’t answer, Jesse leans his head on Hanzo’s hipbone. “I washed myself, very thoroughly, I may add.”

 

A soft chuckle leaves Hanzo, easing the small knot of nerves that has appeared on Jesse’s stomach, “I do not doubt your hygiene, Jesse. I doubt my reach.”

 

With a barely suppressed sigh, Jesse kisses his hip before leaning back slightly. “Don’t worry your pretty head about it. I plan to be the one working. I will ask for your help here and there though.”

 

“Just for your information. I will take revenge for this, and it will be a sweet and long one, cowboy.”

 

Jesse is already opening the lube bottle and coating his fingers on it, “And I will wait for it patiently, darlin’. But right now, you are the one being punished for your behaviour at the restaurant.” Leaning his weight on his metal arm, his free hand travels down, finding the clench of his ass and following it with glistening fingers. Finding the sensitive hole, he circles it with his lubed fingers, covering it with a shiny layer of it. Hanzo has stopped moving and, risking a glance between his legs, Jesse finds him totally captivated by the movement of his fingers. Keeping his gaze fixed on him, he pushes a finger inside of himself. The feeling of the other man gasping is more erotic than the act itself. Keeping the movement, he pulls the finger in and out several times, until it moves easily. Hanzo is breathing hard, the huff of his intakes grazing Jesse’s balls and making him shudder every time. The broken voice of the cowboy denotes how much is he enjoying the act, “Will you want to help me, Hanzo?”

 

When the archer hums his agreement, Jesse moves slightly back, close enough for the other man to use his tongue on him. And how he used it! As soon as he is close enough, the hard tip of his tongue begins to draw circles in his perineum, the feeling travelling directly to his cock. Going lower, he traces the curve of his sack before taking a ball in his mouth, sucking it while his tongue plays with it. Jesse is gasping against his hips, eyeing gluttony the cock in front of him. When Hanzo frees his ball to return to his perineum, Jesse adds a second finger, searching for that secret spot inside of him. Years of practice let him find it, and touch it with the tip of his fingers. The low moan he elicits on himself is mirrored by the man under him. “Untie me, gunslinger, now.”

 

Between moans and gasps, Jesse keeps fucking himself in front of Hanzo’s eyes, “Don’t know if I want to. I’m having fun by myself right now.” 

 

His words get him an unexpected result, with Hanzo forcing his head up and sliding his tongue beside the fingers pounding inside of him. The feeling of the wet muscle fighting to enter him makes Jesse shiver from tip to toe, a loud moan escaping him. “Open up for me, Jesse. Give me my dessert.”

 

The gunslinger has never been so inclined to obey than now. Pulling off his fingers, he leans entirely on Hanzo’s body, using both hands to grab his asscheeks and open himself to the archer. Not a single second pass before Hanzo’s face is on him, tongue breaking the muscle and entering him. The wet sounds, the slaps the other man is planting around his hole, the soft hums of contentment, everything is pushing Jesse to an undesired end, and he struggles away from him before he embarrasses himself. 

 

Crawling from him, he sits back to catch his breath, finding an amused Hanzo looking at him with hooded eyes. He is still licking his lips like he has been eating the sweetest thing in the world, and that simple act is making Jesse’s cock jump. Sitting on his hips, he recovers a condom from the package he has recovered from the bag before, showing it to Hanzo. “I’m gonna ride you, my Japanese stallion.”

 

Hanzo is fighting very hard to keep the _‘please’_ he has at the tip of his tongue. This man is undoing him as no one else has done before, and he can’t wait to be buried inside of him. Jesse seems to see through his hard boy façade, smiling at him while opening the condom with his teeth. Never in his life has he felt the rush of passion he is feeling right now, just looking at this gorgeous man getting him ready to impale himself in his cock. When his hands grab the hardened member to roll the rubber over him, he has to bite his lip to stop the moan. Once ready, Jesse cleans his hands in the sheets before pulling him to a seating position. He kisses him soundly, tongues fighting for control mid-air. Jesse catches the reminiscent flavour of the organic lube he uses in the other man’s mouth, and feel his cock jump in response. Straddling him, he uses his metal hand to guide the stiff member inside of him. Both of them stop breathing the moment the tip breached the entrance. Jesse is so tight that Hanzo huffs with every inch he enters the other man. For what looked like ages, the cowboy lowers himself over the hard cock, until their hips are almost touching. “Fuck, Hanzo! You feel so good!”

 

Feeling the passion flowing freely through his body, Hanzo pushes aside his proud mind, “Please, Jesse, untie me. I want to touch you.”

 

Jesse feels his chest expand when the other man says his name in that sweet way. Freeing his long locks from the hair tie, he pulls his head down delving his fingers on his hair and kissing him with a renewed passion. The feeling of fullness is almost forgotten when his lips collide and he let their tongues dance, nose filling with his sweet scent while his flavour erased everything from his mind. Breaking the kiss at last, he lets his hands fall, caressing the shoulders and arms on its way down. Reaching the bundle of clothes, he untangles it, freeing Hanzo’s arms. As soon as he is free, the archer’s hand find a perfect place on Jesse’s nape and hip, pulling his head down for another kiss. Hanzo is giving him the power to move, not controlling the act, and he is happy to oblige. With their lips still connected, he raises his hips, letting them fall quickly and breaking the kiss to moan to the ceiling when he feels himself impaled again. Hanzo keeps his hands as idle as possible, but the quickening of his breathing is a good signal of how much it is affecting him. Pushing him down, Hanzo goes pliant to the bed, with Jesse leaning both hands on his chest as leverage, and the calloused ones from the archer resting on the hips. Jesse begins to move then, with all the purpose of his life. The muscles on his legs suffering for it, but he will not stop even if the end of the world is calling to their door. Every time he raises himself from him to fall again, the sounds that leave Hanzo grow in volume, until they are both moaning loudly, their names mixed with sweet names and some swearing. At some point, Hanzo begins to talk in Japanese, making something stir proudly inside Jesse. He has broken him enough to make him forget his English. After some minutes of riding, Jesse is beginning to feel the effort, with trembling legs and unrestrained moans. Hanzo seems to feel it and decides to take the matter on hands. Pushing him up with his hips, he positions him where he wants, using his hands to keep him in place while he begins to piston inside of him. Jesse falls to his chest, hands grabbing the meaty pectorals while moaning his pleasure against his skin. Hanzo is reaching his peak, feeling the pressure of it on his balls and for once, he didn’t fight it. This man has worked him so well and so long… With a breathed moan that sounded strangely like _‘Jesse’_ , he buries himself as deep as possible, feeling the twitch of his cock when he comes inside the other man. Jesse keeps moaning into his chest, feeling the other man reach his end, but Hanzo’s brain will not let him dwell on his own pleasure until Jesse is satisfied too. Pushing him up, he wraps his hands around the hardened cock, and Jesse almost scream when he feels it, falling back to lean his hands on the metal knees of Hanzo’s legs. Applying pressure on the tip and twisting his wrist, Hanzo works him out until Jesse’s cum is covering his fingers and the breathless way the gunslinger says his name while doing it makes his still half hard member jump inside the other man. Moving his hands to the mouth, Hanzo licks clean the come from his fingers like a cat eating cream, making Jesse smile lazily. “Delicious.”

 

Jesse giggles before sliding away from him, cock slipping from him and making him hiss while he falls back to the bed beside the archer. Hanzo takes off the condom, tying it up and letting it fall to the ground with a wet sound. “I told ya’ I’d give ya’ your dessert, huh?”

 

“Yes. And for once, you delivered, gunslinger.”

 

Jesse crawls closer to him, leaning his head on the archer’s shoulder and smiling happily when the other man wraps his arm around him, pulling him closer. “When will ya’ stop calling me that, darlin’?”

 

“Jesse.” The younger man hides his happy grin on the sweet pectoral in front of him. “Jesse McCree. Nice to meet you, stranger.”

 

A loud laugh escapes McCree’s control, and he is happy to hear the deep laughter of Hanzo joining him. Raising his hand, he waits until the archer grasp it, shaking it. “Nice to meet you too, Hanzo Shimada.” Turning to face him once their hands are free, he leans his chin on his chest, raising a brow, “Did you come here often, cutie pie?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Hanzo shakes his head before struggling with the covers of the bed until they are covered with them. “Get some rest, Jesse. I will fuck you for the next week in some hours, and you will need your rest.”

 

“Who is the one doin' the threats now, Hanzo?”

 

The archer kisses the top of his head before laying back and closing his eyes, with a contented smile on his face. “Is not a threat, is a warning for what is about to come. Now close your eyes and sleep, koishii.”

 

“What it means?” Jesse is already moving to a more comfortable position, cushioned on Hanzo’s arm and laying on his side, giving the archer his back, which he takes to spoon him. 

 

With a lazy smile, Hanzo wraps himself around the gunslinger, inhaling the soft scent of his hair before kissing the back of his nape. “You will see soon enough. Good night, Lone Ranger.”

 

“Good night, Shimada.”

 

Hours later, Hikaru and Miyako are sitting in the headboard, looking down to his master, who is caging the gunslinger between his arms. Both men are sporting mirrored happy expressions, and the dragons are glowing with a peaceful light. His master hasn’t been this pleased since, well, since that long night when he raised his weapon against his own blood. Hikaru is smiling like the mother hen she is, lowering her long body to the pillow and rolling herself beside Hanzo’s head. _‘If this dark stranger is what the master needed to step outside the darkness, I will embrace him like a lost sibling!’_ Time will see how the one marked by the dragon survives beside the one marked by the skulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you have enjoyed it! Let me know what you think about it!!!!
> 
> Comments are cookies for a writer soul! Save a starving writer, leave a comment! xD


End file.
